


Betrayal

by Jcapasso916



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot feels completely betrayed by what Mike did, and the feelings that it dredged up that Mike was meant to distract him from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Eliot was in his room trying to recraft his carefully chosen masks. He had been forced to kill his boyfriend. He was no fool. He knew exactly why he had done it. Sure the dean had been the one immediately saved by it, but Mike was after Quentin. He knew what he had told Quentin, that Mike was worth caring about, but really he was a distraction. Eliot knew that he would never have Quentin so Mike was his way of keeping his mind off of it. But he had been forced to choose between fantasy and reality. He’d had to kill the fantasy to save the reality. And reality sucked. Reality was lonely and heartbreaking, and losing himself in the fantasy had been like a breath of fresh air. He would never have imagined that it would come to such an abrupt and painful end. He felt betrayed. By himself as well as Mike. 

The tears streamed down his face accompanied by a heavy dose of self-loathing. He had sworn, years ago, that he would never cry again. That he would never again give anyone the power to make him cry. The power to break him. His room was trashed. He knew he had done it. He remembered doing it. It was all like a haze now though. As if he were completely disjointed from everything. 

 

Quentin got back from talking to the dean, trying to get some answers, to figure out where to go from here. He felt even worse than when he left though. He was met at the door by Alice who breathed out a quiet, “thank god,” and pulled him into a hug. “You need to go talk to Eliot,” she said. 

“What? Why?” Quentin asked alarmed. 

“He just had to kill his boyfriend you idiot. He needs a friend right now,” she told him as if she were speaking to a small child. 

“Why me? You know I’m no good at these things,” Quentin protested. 

“Because besides Margo, who isn’t here, you’re his best friend.”

“All this happened because Mike was trying to kill me. I’m probably the last person he wants to see right now.”

“You know for someone who is supposed to be so smart, you really are pretty stupid, you know that?” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“What do you…”

“Just go talk to him. Before I make you.”

When Quentin looked like he was going to argue some more she just narrowed her eyes threateningly at him and he nodded hesitantly. He didn’t want to know what the most brilliant magician in the school would do to him if he disobeyed her orders so he headed up the stairs and knocked lightly on Eliot’s door.

“Go. Away,” he heard Eliot say from inside and when faced with the prospect of Alice’s wrath or Eliot’s anger, there was no contest. He knew that Eliot would never hurt him at least so he slipped the door open and said, “Sorry. Can’t do that.”

“What do you want Quentin?” Eliot asked without turning to look at him. 

“To-To talk. To help…if I can…I don’t know…I just…you shouldn’t be alone,” Quentin struggled over his words. 

“Well I want to be alone,” Eliot said firmly. 

Quentin almost believed him. If he hadn’t heard the slight quiver in Eliot’s voice he may have turned and left, but he did hear it and knew then that Alice was right. Eliot needed a friend and since Margo wasn’t here, Quentin would have to step up. He walked over to Eliot and put a hand on his shoulder as he sat down on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry Eliot,” he said softly. “If it wasn’t for me…I mean…”

Eliot spun to look at him, forgetting for a moment the tear tracks on his face that he had been trying to hide as he cut him off. “Jesus Q. This isn’t your fault. Why would you even think that?”

Quentin was taken aback as much by the tears as he was by Eliot’s vociferous defense of him. “It was me he was after…”

“Which is not your fault,” Eliot said sternly. 

Quentin wasn’t sure what possessed him to reach his hand up and use his thumbs to wipe away the moisture from Eliot’s face, but Eliot cringed at the touch and turned his head away, looking out the window again. “I-I’m sorry,” Quentin stuttered. 

“Don’t be,” Eliot almost whispered. “I’m the one who should be apologizing to you.”

“It wasn’t your fault either Eliot. You cared about him…”

“No I didn’t,” Eliot admitted. “He was just a pleasant distraction. Maybe he picked up on that and that’s why he…” Eliot cut himself off before he said more than he wanted to.

It was too late though. It probably wouldn’t have dawned on him if it hadn’t been for Alice’s words about him being stupid about Eliot, and the way Eliot reacted when he touched him, but a suspicion began forming. Before he could think on that too much though, there was something else that needed to be addressed. Quentin realized that Eliot didn’t know about Mike’s connection with the beast and all that went with it. “I talked to the dean,” Quentin began. “Mike wasn’t really Mike. The real Mike died years ago. It was the beast in disguise. He was using you to get to me. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well I fell for it,” Eliot said self-depricatingly. 

Quentin reached out and placed a hand on Eliot’s shoulder again. “You needed a distraction,” he said softly. “From what?”

Eliot wiped his face as he turned around and looked at Quentin with an unreadable expression. “You know from what.”

Quentin was beginning to get an idea, but needed to be sure. “No. I don’t.”

“Jesus Q. I’ve done everything but dance naked in front of you with a big neon sign. You can’t say you don’t know,” Eliot said getting a little frustrated now. 

Quentin knew that was the closest he was going to get to a confirmation of his suspicion and he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Eliot’s, but the taller boy turned away and got up from the bed. “I don’t need your pity, Quentin,” he snarled. 

“I-I don’t…that’s not…I’m not…” Quentin stammered. 

“Just go,” Eliot ordered. 

Quentin took a deep breath. If there were ever a time to get out what he needed to say in a way that someone would understand it, it was now. He knew that if he walked out that door he would probably never get another chance. “Just hear me out and then if you still want me to leave then I’ll go,” he paused a moment but Eliot didn’t say anything else. Just stood there, facing the window, with his hand braced against the wall. “I’m not the most observant person. In fact, I’m beginning to realize that I’ve been downright blind. I really didn’t know. I know that’s probably hard for you to believe and now that I realize it, I know how stupid I’ve been, but that wasn’t pity Eliot. If I had known…if it had dawned on me that you could ever…I mean…damnit I’m terrible at this,” he ran a nervous hand through his hair as he tried to get his thoughts back together. 

Eliot had turned to look appraisingly at Quentin as he felt a small blossom of hope stirring. He stepped towards Quentin so close they were nearly touching. “I find that actions speak louder than words,” he drawled. 

Quentin bit back the remark about how he tried that first. Now that he was thinking back on it, Eliot had made a hundred first moves. He could try for a second. He reached up a hand to Eliot’s face, and the taller boy leaned into the touch as his eyes fluttered closed and Quentin moved his hand back to the back of Eliot’s neck and pulled him down, only hesitating a moment before bringing their lips together. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he forgot to breathe. He fell in love with Eliot the second they met, and never imagined that he could ever have this. 

Eliot’s hands moved to Quentin’s waist as his tongue slipped out looking to deepen the kiss, and Quentin gladly opened for him. Before Quentin’s brain had caught up with what was going on, he was pressed tightly against the wall with Eliot’s lips and teeth and tongue grazing over his neck. Quentin’s breath was speeding up and when he felt Eliot’s erection pressing against his own, his brain gave up on trying to catch up and just took a vacation, as Quentin’s free hand, that wasn’t tangled in Eliot’s hair, moved down to grip his ass and pull them tighter together. 

That was all the invitation Eliot needed as his hands were suddenly a blur of motion, stripping Quentin out of his shirts, before removing his own, only breaking contact when absolutely necessary. He was just managing to get out of his undershirt when he felt Quentin’s hands fumbling with the button on his pants and his heart rate doubled as he realized that this was really happening. He had to brace a hand on the wall behind Quentin at the rush of feelings sweeping through him, but managed to collect himself in time to start on Quentin’s pants just as his were sliding down over his thighs. 

He let out a strangled moan as he felt Quentin’s strong hand wrap around his length and he just yanked Quentin’s pants down and spun him over to the bed landing on top of him with a maniacal giggle that was cut off as his lips found purchase against Quentin’s once more and they both swallowed each other’s moans as their naked erections rubbed together. Eliot fumbled around the bedside table for a moment until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers as his mouth started working its way down Quentin’s neck once more. 

When Quentin felt the slick finger pressing firmly against his hole, the nerves started kicking in. “Eliot…I’ve never…”

Another finger was placed over his lips. “Shh. No more talking,” he whispered against Quentin’s chest as the finger slid inside and expertly hit his prostate causing him to arch up off the bed with a gasping moan just as Eliot’s mouth wrapped around one of his nipples while his free hand pinched the other. Quentin had one hand gripping Eliot’s hair again while the other fisted in the sheets and he panted in pleasure as Eliot kept his finger moving in and out of Quentin’s tight hole. 

Eliot knew that, in this at least, Quentin was essentially a virgin so he was going slow and gentle. He continued moving his mouth downward until he reached Quentin’s aching cock and took it in his mouth at the same time as he inserted a second finger. Quentin’s hand tightened in his hair as he gasped out, “Fuck…Eliot…” Eliot hummed in approval around the cock in his mouth sending a whole new wave of pleasure through Quentin. So much so that he barely even noticed the slight burn as the third finger slid inside a few minutes later. 

Quentin was lost in a haze of pleasure with a warm mouth around his cock and three fingers pumping in and out of his ass, when suddenly there was a pause. His ass was empty and his cock was free in the air again. He felt his legs being thrown over Eliot’s shoulders and the taller boy’s hard cock pressing against his hole and he couldn’t even find the gumption to be nervous anymore. All he knew in that moment was that he wanted Eliot inside him, but Eliot seemed to be hesitating. “God…Eliot…please…” Quentin gasped. 

Eliot had been hesitating. He had realized that Quentin may have been trying to stop him when he shushed him a while ago, and didn’t want to cross that line. At Quentin’s begging though, there was nothing to stop him now. He forced himself to go slowly, reminding himself that this was Quentin’s first time as he inched forward panting at the effort of holding himself back. It seemed like forever before he was fully seated inside Quentin and he leaned down to kiss him again, giving him a chance to get used to the fullness. When the kiss broke and Eliot rested his forehead against Quentin’s still trying to convince himself that this was really happening, Quentin couldn’t take anymore. “Jesus Eliot…move…”

Eliot didn’t have to be told twice as he slid his hips back and then snapped them forward again pulling moans from them both. It wasn’t long before Eliot was upright on his knees again, pounding hard and fast into Quentin as he reached down and started pumping Quentin in time with his thrusts. He could tell that Quentin wasn’t going to last any longer than he was this time. They had both waited too long for this. When Quentin gasped his name as he came over Eliot’s fist, Eliot slammed hard and deep one more time as he spilled himself inside Quentin with a strangled cry. 

Eliot collapsed bonelessly on top of Quentin, managing to shift slightly to the side so that his full weight, slight as he was, wasn’t on the smaller boy. He nuzzled against Quentin’s neck as Quentin’s hand ran distractedly over Eliot’s back. 

Quentin was still in a daze, and didn’t particularly want to come out of it. All good things must come to an end though as he slowly found himself pulled back to reality. He was jolted the rest of the way there as Eliot’s wandering hands found a rather ticklish spot on his side and he flinched away from it as a giggle was pulled from him. 

Eliot grinned at the response and let out his own laugh as he went for the spot again. “Looks like darling little Q is ticklish,” he cackled delightedly as Quentin squirmed and tried to get away. The last thing Eliot wanted was for Quentin to get away though so he stopped after a moment and just rested back against him with a contented sigh. A few minutes later, he couldn’t help but ask, “Do you regret it?” 

Quentin blinked in shock for a moment before saying, “What this? No, of course not. It’s…” he trailed off not sure if he wanted to risk saying anything more. 

Eliot wasn’t going to let him get away with it though. “It’s what?” he asked softly. 

“It’s…everything I’ve ever wanted,” Quentin whispered blushing as he looked anywhere but at the man in his arms. 

Eliot grinned and kissed him. “Me too,” he said happily. “Now I’m all sticky and sweaty and gross. Come shower with me,” he said as he slid out of bed pulling Quentin to his feet and towards the bathroom.


End file.
